


In Which Dazzler Holds a Concert in Anchorage, AK

by handyhunter



Category: Kate Shugak fandom, X-Men
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Bobby go to a Dazzler concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dazzler Holds a Concert in Anchorage, AK

When Kate gave Bobby tickets to a Dazzler concert as a gag gift for his birthday, she hadn't expected him to want to go. Dazzler was part of the '80s music era Bobby held dear, but was not quite in the genre over which he obsessed: He leaned more towards classic rock than disco. She also hadn't expected him to want to take her along. Kate had never been to a concert in her life and saw no reason to start going now.

"I suffer, you suffer," said Bobby gleefully on their plane ride to Anchorage.

"See if I buy you any more presents," Kate muttered darkly, never mind that she hadn't actually purchased the tickets; they were given to her as partial payment for a case she'd taken, which Kate ordinarily wouldn't accept, but she must have been in a good mood that day. She turned her back on Bobby and slept until the wheels hit the tarmac.

Jack, the traitor, said he couldn't possibly go with Bobby because he had to work that evening, but they were welcome to use his car. Bobby laughed and laughed.

He was still chuckling evilly as he power-steered his wheelchair up the ramp into the sports arena, temporarily converted for concert use. Kate lagged along behind him, fearing for the feet of the pedestrians who didn't get out of his way fast enough. When at last they reached their section, Kate heaved a sigh of relief that got swept up in the sudden burst of music and explosion of colour.

Dazzler rose up from the centre of the stage on an ice throne. All the flashing lights they had up on stage should've melted her icy backdrop and props, but miraculously, they stayed frozen.

"With all this ice, they should've held the concert outdoors. Bet it would be a lot cheaper," Kate yelled.

"WHAT?" said Bobby. "DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S WEARING?"

Kate could, indeed, see that Dazzler's dazzling outfit was very well-fitted to her body. Kate gave up trying to have a conversation and found herself watching the audience watch the show. By the end of it, she had to admit, the audience's energy was infectious. She was not going to admit, however, that Dazzler's final tune had gotten stuck in her head, and she was even enjoying it a little. Bobby would never let her live it down.


End file.
